


Hiding in Plain Sight

by sg_wonderland



Series: My Little Alien [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pilot for the Daniel/Vala spin-off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> http://campylobacter.livejournal.com/44303.html?thread=216079#t216079
> 
> This is where the whole crazy idea of Daniel and Vala in California got started. Although nothing really came of it, the suggestions for episodes are priceless. 
> 
> I wrote this fic as the pilot; please take it with less than a grain of salt.

“Glad you could finally make it.” If Daniel was surprised to see Jack O’Neill seated at the briefing room table, he didn’t show it. He merely continued to hobble in, still unsteady on his crutches, smiled at Vala as she pulled out a chair for him to maneuver into.

“Jack.”

“Daniel. And Vala.”

“I smell a big, stinky rat.” Vala plopped down beside Daniel and glared across the table. “Is this the reason I was not allowed to accompany the rest of SG-1 on today’s mission?”

“Well, the timing was pretty good, actually. Daniel picked a good time to wreck his truck…”

“Just in the interest of full disclosure,” Daniel tapped the table with his index finger, “Daniel didn’t wreck his truck. Daniel was hit by a drunk running a red light.”

“Darling, why are you referring to yourself in the third person?” Vala slapped a hand on forehead. “They did say it was only a slight concussion.”

“I’m fine,” he shoved her hand away. “And what does my accident have to do with anything anyway?”

“The IOC is debating making the Stargate program public knowledge. They feel the time is right…”

“Since there are no barbarians currently at the gate.” Daniel hitched a thumb over his shoulder to the window behind him.

“Much easier to reveal its existence when you don’t have to follow it up with a ‘the world is ending tomorrow’ speech. However, the committee is also debating what to do with the two of you.”

Vala leaned forward. “You know, I resent being referred to like a couch you keep moving around because you don’t like the look of it.”

Daniel patted her hand with a knowing expression. “Don’t worry, you get used to it. The committee hasn’t known what to do with me for years. They did contemplate shooting me but I believe that was voted down due to it being a complete waste of ammunition.”

“Then there was that horrible little man who wanted to freeze you.” Vala still held that against Richard Woolsey. 

“The thing is the program isn’t going completely public. Only parts of the program.” Jack took a deep breath and looked right at Daniel. “The press release is going to state that the Stargate was opened by a team of scientists.”

Vala vaulted upward. “Daniel isn’t going to get credit for opening the gate? That’s complete and utter bu…”

“Ah, watch your language. This is for Daniel’s safety. We’re afraid that if it gets out he opened the gate, he’ll become a target for some off-the-wall fanatics who might see it as a sacrilege.”

“Can you spell Senator Kinsey?” Daniel remarked dryly.

“If Kinsey were still around, it would certainly make it harder. We all know the truth, Daniel, and one day, everyone will. In fact, everyone who worked on the original translation is being credited. We’re just not going to reveal that list to the public, citing national security concerns.”

“You know what? I’m okay with that.” Daniel said. “I admit part of me would like to rub this in a few faces. But if I can try to lead some kind of a normal life afterward, I can live with it.”

Jack sighed loudly. “Thank you, I’m glad you took it so well. I have to admit we were a bit worried about your reaction. Now, the IOC does have something they’d like for you to do, since you’re not going to be taking that busted leg through the gate for awhile.”

Vala nudged Daniel. “I knew he was buttering you up for something simply awful.”

“The IOC needs someone to keep an eye on Atlantis.”

“Atlantis? That’s in California!”

“And so will you be. The Air Force is prepared to take possession of a house in San Francisco, which will be your home base. You will be responsible for monitoring Atlantis and making sure it stays concealed.”

“Jack, I’m no physicist, I don’t really understand how they’re cloaked to begin with, much less how to keep them that way.”

“You’re just there to monitor them, Daniel. Most of the crew has already been re-assigned. Carter’s gonna install some gizmos in your house so you’ll know if anything goes wrong. We just need someone close-by in case it does; someone with sufficient clearance. Which brings us to Vala…”

Vala sat up straighter. “I always adore it when I’m the center of the conversation. What do you want me to do, General O’Neill? How may I help save Earth?”

“We need you to save Daniel.”

“Do what?” Daniel exclaimed.

“Daniel, you’re gonna be hobbling for awhile. You need some help. Vala can move to San Francisco with you and help out.”

“Would you like me to wear a white outfit, like the nurses on TV?” Vala seemed to like that idea.

“If you could just help Daniel, you know, run errands for him, help him around the house. It just makes sense for us to use someone who already has clearance. Of course, the Air Force would continue to pay your salary and there’s plenty to see and do on the coast.”

“Oh,” Vala squealed in excitement, “that’s where the ocean is, isn’t it? I could work on my tan!”

“Daniel, your cover story is going to be as a consultant to a museum that is devoting a newly-constructed wing to their Egyptian collection. You’ll be helping them by authenticating the artifacts and advising them on their display. Right up your alley, ought to be a piece of cake. By the way, pictures of the house they’re setting you up in. Niiiice.” He slid a folder across the table, Vala snatched it before Daniel could even get near it. “Three stories, there’s a master suite on the first floor for hop-a-long, got a view of the bay, and a couple of fortified rooms for you to keep anything classified because I know the SGC is going to still rely on you to translate stuff.”

“Why would it have fortified rooms?” Daniel wondered, even as he stared at the photographs.

“DEA seized it in a drug raid and the Air Force got it from them. It’s in a nice little community, opens up to a great park in the front so you can get chummy with the ‘hood.”

*

“I have to admit, the general wasn’t exaggerating when he said it was nice.” Vala twirled around the spacious living room before she started opening doors. “Okay, this must be your room, darling. Nice big bed,” she sang out, “and a wonderful bathroom.” She motioned to the Air Force personnel. “Dr. Jackson’s luggage goes in here. And I believe this,” she slid open a pair of pocket doors, “yes, here’s the office. All that boring work type stuff goes in here.” Vala directed with authority. “Daniel, sit down before you fall down.” She guided him a leather recliner in front of the fireplace. “I’m just going to dash upstairs and pick out my room.”

Daniel laid his head back against the cushions. “You just do that,” he advised as she directed the movers about where to put what. The place had come fully furnished, a big plus in his opinion since he had neither the nerve nor the inclination to take Vala furniture shopping.

Sam arrived shortly after them and toured the house with Vala before she and her team got down to the business of wiring. To Daniel, it looked like they had enough wire and cable to stretch to the Springs and possibly back. Sam assured him that when they were done, all the cables would be concealed and his internet connection would be faster than he ever imagined. Vala voiced the hope that the same would be true of the television.

The promised gizmos were installed in Daniel’s office and Sam had quickly found the secret passage doorway, cleverly hidden behind one of the bookshelves. Daniel had to satisfy himself with just peering in since his crutches couldn’t take the narrow, spiral stairway. There was a small safe in the floor of his office where he could stash weapons and classified material. 

She demonstrated the alarms that would alert both him and the SGC if Atlantis’ shield should begin to fail or become compromised. Then she and Vala patted him on his little head and hurried out to stock up on essentials.

He’d given up on work since his leg was being painful and very non-cooperative and had settled for the recliner and a good book, although he was somewhat dismayed to find that no-one had unearthed the coffee-maker.

*

“Dr. Jackson? Your ride’s here.” The museum guard stuck his head around Daniel’s office door. “Can I carry anything for you?”

“Thanks, Brick.” Daniel waved at the guard as he saved his work and powered down his computer. He wasn’t fooled that the guy was just trying to be helpful; he knew Brick just wanted a look at Vala. In the six weeks he’d been working here, his companion had swiftly endeared herself to the male members of the museum staff. And endeared Daniel to everyone else by buying him a sleek and snazzy coffee maker.

Brick grabbed his laptop case, Daniel got the cane he had graduated to from the crutches and followed through the large, airy lobby and found Vala perched up on the backseat of the convertible she’d insisted on buying. Proving that she’d done her homework, she’d selected the hybrid vehicle that Sam had recommended.

“Darling!” Vala squealed as she lithely climbed over the back of the driver’s seat; Daniel climbed in, thanked Brick for his case. “Seat belt, darling.”

Daniel wasn’t foolish enough to ride without the restraint; he’d often rued the day Sam had taught Vala to drive. She seemed to know only two speeds: Mach I and full stop.

*

 

“Hey, Dr. J!” Daniel waved at the boy lounging in his office door. He was guzzling a soda he had probably just liberated when he barreled through the kitchen. “Yard’s done.”

“Thanks, Corey.” Daniel minimized his work and opened his on-line checking account, easily transferring the payment. “Check’s in the mail.”

“Ha, ha,” Corey grinned; he was too young to get the joke but he smiled anyway. “Sooo,” he rubbed the toe of his large tennis shoe along the floor. “Is Vala home yet?”

Daniel bit his lip to hide the grin. Yes, Corey might like the money he earned doing Daniel’s yard work, but Vala was the main draw for the twelve-year-old. And every other male with a heartbeat within a five-mile radius. “No, she’s not home.” Daniel couldn’t fathom anyone spending that much time shopping but Vala had quickly found all the funky little boutiques in their neighborhood; Daniel had quit looking after he found a coffee shop/bookstore. Mr. Tolstoy (master of the coffeepot, he liked to quip, not master of the written word) had started ordering Daniel’s favorite types of coffee when he realized he had a true aficionado as a customer.

“Okay, gotta go,” Corey scampered for the door.

*

“So, darling,” Vala breezed in some time later, “how was your day?”

“Um, good,” he murmured absently until the smell of coffee wafted into the room.

“Here you go.” Vala sat a large cup on the small table beside the recliner. “Mr. Tolstoy sent a sample of this new blend. You’re to report back on how you like it.”

“Well, it smells great.” Daniel took a large sniff. “So what have you been doing with yourself?” He watched her curl into the sectional on the other side of the fireplace. Although he wouldn’t have admitted it, he’d come to look forward to their quiet evenings at home.

“Mrs. Tolstoy needed some help on her deliveries so I volunteered for her. She has some darling old clients.”

“Old clients?” Daniel puzzled.

“She drives for those wonderful people who take food out to the elderly.”

“Meals on wheels,” Daniel clarified.

“Yes,” she beamed over her glass of wine. “Some darling old clients.”

“Darling old men, you mean.” Daniel quirked an eyebrow.

“Not all of them were men; there were some very sweet old ladies, too.” Vala scolded gently. “Corey did a good job on the yard.”

“He was disappointed that you weren’t home.” Daniel informed her.

“Well,” she stretched cat-like. “That’s only to be expected. I have that effect on men of all ages.”

“Don’t I know it,” he muttered to himself.

“You know,” she toasted him with her wine. “I think your Jack had a great idea. I’m really going to like it here in California.” 

“Not my Jack.” Daniel said for the hundredth time.

“Of course, darling.” She smiled, quite satisfied with herself.


End file.
